nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Celica (Fire Emblem)
Celica (real name Anthiese ) is one of the main protagonists of Fire Emblem Gaiden and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is the Princess of Zofia also the childhood friend of Alm and was raised with him by Mycen before she was safekept by Nomah at the Novis Monastery. Princess Anthiese was born as one of the numerous children of King Lima IV, her mother was one of the king's numerous wives, Liprica. She alongside her half brother, Conrad, are the only two children who survived the extermination of the Zofian royal family ploted by Desaix. Profile Personality Celica is portrayed as caring and gentle towards her loved ones, but has emotional issues due to experiencing traumatic events and often tends to isolate herself as a result of this. She believes in negotiating peace without fights and will put her life on the line to prove it. Celica also loves to read books and study. Fire Emblem Gaiden Starting stats and growth rates |recruit=Chapter 2, automatically from the start |HP1=30 |pow1=25 |skill1=40 |spd1=30 |luck1=40 |def1=20 |res1=0 |fire=1 |thunder=8 |ragnarok=20 |seraphim=5 |excalibur=15 |recover=9 }} Promotion stat gains |str= |skill= |spd= |luck= |def= |res= |con+= |con= |move= |weaponlvl= |hp+ = |str+ = |mag+ = |skill+ = |spd+ = |lck+ = |def+ = |move+ = |res+ = |lck = }} Fire Emblem Awakening Base stats |-|Spotpass = ) |def = 21 |skill = 31 |res = 25 |HP1 = 75 |spd1 = 60 |str1 = 30 |luck1 = 55 |magic1 = 70 |def1 = 30 |skill1 = 50 |res1 = 35 |strm = -3 |luckm = -- |magicm = +4 |defm = -1 |skillm = -1 |resm = +2 |spdm = +2 |inventory = Celica's Gale |skills = Magic +2 Focus Rally Magic Tomefaire Dual Support+ |to = A |st = B }} |-|DLC = Skills Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Starting stats and growth rates |-|Prologue = |HP=15 |str=4 |skill=5 |spd=4 |luck=8 |def=2 |res=7 |move=4 |sw=y |inventory= Golden Dagger }} |-|Chapter 1 = Spells Promotion stat gains Fire Emblem Heroes About Celica was introduced in the Rite of Shadows update, then made available on May 15, 2017 while keeping her Echoes: Shadows of Valentia incarnation. Character Description Caring Princess :The princess of Zofia; trained as a priestess. Caring toward others, and dislikes fighting. Bears the Brand on her right hand. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base stats |special = Rising Light }} Skills Fire Emblem Warriors Character Description Celica :A hero from the world of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, in which she is the only known survivor of the Zofian royal family. Escaping the evil Desaix's attempts on her life, she took refuge in a priory. As such, she upholds the teachings of Mila, the Earth Mother, and despises war. Rather than rely on her sword, she focuses on hindering enemy movement. Her Warrior Special combines her prayers to Mila with powerful magic. Base stats Crests Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Celica does not make a direct appearance, but one music track named "With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)" ''briefly mentions her. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Celica and Alm appear in two separate Spirits. One depicts them as children, as seen in the prologue. If that Spirit is evolved, it becomes a new Sprit that depicts them as adults, as seen in the rest of the game. Gallery Trivia *Celica is ambidextrous, as she is seen to hold her sword in both her right and left hand. *Celica, Claude, and Edelgard are the only Lord characters in the Fire Emblem series to not feature the color blue either in their hair or their clothes. *''Celica'' is derived from the Latin word coelica, meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". **Her real name, Anthiese, is derived from ancient Greek word "ἄνθος" (ánthos) which means “flower”. **Celica's last name, Lima, is simply an anagram of "Mila", which means "file", as in the tool, in Latin. External links * Celica's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Princesses Category:Royal characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem Gaiden Category:Fire Emblem Cipher characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits